The technology used by anglers to catch fish has become increasingly complex in nature. Fishermen no longer rely on the traditional hook and worm approach to attract their game. Instead, a broad range of products have hit the market, designed to aid the fisherman to catch more fish in a shorter period of time. In general, fishermen have to hold the fishing rod no matter the additional technologies utilized. While some may argue that this is a perfect way to spend a day, long periods of holding a rod while nothing is happening is boring and tedious. As a result, many fishermen resort to attaching or bracing their rod against something while waiting for a fish to bite. While this method may work, it often results in a lost catch or even a lost fishing rod if a fish should strike when the fisherman is away or unaware. Therefore, there is a need for an alerting means attachable to a fishing rod that alerts a fisherman of a fish strike.